I'll be home for christmas
by nerdycartooncharacter
Summary: i'll be home for christmas you can count on me. I'll be home for christmas if only in my dreams.


The lights hung blissfully around the tree, ornaments hung with care and presents wrapped with precision. The white-frocked tree gleamed with a glow that was beyond the decorations. Hiccup stood nearby with a candy cane in his mouth and golden glass bulbs in hand. All I want for Christmas is you played softly in the back ground from a radio with less than good signal. Hiccup sighed as he looked over the tree once again for what must be the hundredth time. Every thing must be perfect. Hiccup had never been a real Christmassy person but this year was different. He had always wanted to impress his dad and when Stoic called saying he might be late, Hiccup saw it as his chance. Using what money he had left after presents Hiccup bought what ornaments, garland, and stockings were left. "What do you think bud?" Hiccup asked the black cat that had curled it self around his ankle. Meow the cat said as he left his owners ankle and used the couch to jump up on his shoulders.

Most people would flinch at the thought of even crossing paths with a black cat but not hiccup. No not he when he saw the hurt cat with half of his tail torn from getting caught in a rattrap in his back yard. Now the two almost inseparable. Hiccup could almost see his father jokingly shaking his head at the duo a ghost of a memory played in his head. "When I was a boy my father and I would go out in to the woods find a snake and feed it mice from the kitchen now that was a mans pet." Hiccup let out a small chuckle from the memory. Hiccup walked into the kitchen he wasn't much of a cook but who needed to be one when you have Google. Hiccup was determined to get a smile out of his father.

He could see it so clearly. Stoic would pull up and slam the car door like he usually would. Hiccup then planed to run out and give his dad a hug on the sidewalk on there front yard. They would walk in together. His dad would then look around surprised at the appearance of the house. Then they would eat his dad would tell him how much he liked the food and then open presents that night. Finally they would end the night by watching home movies of their family before his mom was kidnapped. Hiccup glanced at the clock it was seven right on time.

"Now hiccup I'm going to be late but I'll be back by seven but as usual expect Gobber to be early." "Well bud looks like the only thing I have to do is wait." Hiccup said to his beloved friend.

Hiccup waited and waited and waited. He watched as seven turned to eight and eight turned to nine then nine to ten. Loneliness slowly ate at him. It wasn't that he was not used to being alone it was just that it was Christmas didn't that mean something. Hiccup paused the movie he watching he couldn't take another Christmas movie. Not even Gobber had showed up where were they. Hiccup sighed not out of content like the last time but out of disappointment.

But then there was a loud slamming sound "Dad" it had to be him no one else in the neighborhood slammed their doors. Hiccup got up in an awkward frenzy. Busting through the front door not even brothering to look to lost in his thought "DAD!" hiccup was running full speed when his prosthetic slipped on a ice patch on the ground. "Ahhhh" Hiccup screamed until he realized he hadn't hit the ground. "Be careful son almost hurt your self "

"Dad wear were you?!"

"I told you I'd be late"

"But you said"

"But nothing the real question is why are you running out here in the cold like a lunatic."

"I was excited you were here" was all Hiccup could say he has just so glad his father was there.

"Now lets get inside don't want you freezing to death on Christmas now do we."

Hiccup and Stoic walked into the home together Hiccup grinning ear to ear.

He watched his fathers face as he scanned the entirety of the hard work hiccup had done.

"Did you do all of this?"

Hiccups grin was all the answer needed. His smile then proved contagions as Stoic bared one to.

"ha ha this is wonderful hiccup we should do this every year your mother would had been so proud"

"You like it really" So many times Hiccup had attempted something to impress his dad but by now he was used to the murmur of yeah that's nice son. So the feeling of his father's pride was monumental.

By now they had walked down the hall in to the kitchen. The food Hiccup had slaved over was now on the table waiting to be eaten.

"Where did you order this food from Hiccup"

"Actually I made it"

"My son made all this by him self" Hiccup nodded his head in excitement happiness making a astounding return.

Stoic carefully sliced a piece of meat off the hot juicy turkey and popped the piece into his mouth. His eyes widened when it hit his tastebudd. Hiccup flinched thinking his father did not enjoy it.

"You should be a chief this meat is the best I've ever had" Stoic said his voice booming through the house

"Sit down hiccup lets eat this delicious meal before it gets cold"

And eat they did for hours they ate and laughed and talked. Hiccup loved every second of it.

"You know you're a much better cook then your mother her meatba," the old grandfather clock interrupted with twelve chimes in a row"

"You know what that means "Hiccup nodded towards his father like a kid didn't every one know what that means.

"Merry Christmas dad"

"Merry Christmas son"

And together they stood and walked to the living room to open there presents

Stoic went first as Hiccup insisted. The box was wrapped in a beautiful gold paper with the glittery imprint of angels, and a silver bow was lovingly wrapped around it a matching tag in the shape of a snow flake hung from it with the words "to: dad from: Hiccup" Stoic slowly unwrapped it taking in the craftsmanship put in to it. In side was a piece of wood undoubting hand craved.

"Its from a island that used to be inhabited by Vikings and is said to be the origin of dragon myths the symbol carved into it means chief but if you don't like it I could al-"

"Hiccup I love it"

a smile grew once again on Hiccups face

"Now hiccup time to open up your present"

Stoic presented a box wrapped in a normal seasons greetings paper with Santa Clasus and snow next to it repeated all over. Hiccup opened it with a loud ripping sound. Inside was a old dragon doll.

"Your mother made it for you when you were young but you were terrified by the thing one day when we were driving you threw it out the window and I thought I'd never see the thing again when I saw it in the background of a commercial for a thift store I don't know how it made it but there it was"

Hiccup looked down at the raged doll in awe. And there was Hiccup stitched into the side.

"Hiccup I need you to know something no matter how things begin to look I needed you to know something. I'm proud of you I always have been you're the greatest thing to ever happened to me. I love you Hiccup and even if it didn't seem like it sometimes like when you destroyed the living room that one time. I've always loved you with all of my heart and I'll always be there to protect you. I don't want you to forget that promise me you won't"

Hiccup nodded as his father came in for a hug when.

"Hiccup hiccup hiccup are you awake"

Hiccup opened his eyes to the harsh florescent lights on the celling. He didn't have florescent lights. "Hiccup are you awake" Hiccup turned his head towards the sound. There stood a familiar blond.

"Gobber what's going on how did I get here" Hiccup now took to account the massive pain in the back of his head. "Yer prosthetic slipped on some ice an ye hit your head pretty hard" well that explained the pain. "Your in the hospital now. Your pretty lucky through you could had gotten something a lot worse then a headache if it wasn't for yer cat. He went and got they attention of yer neighbors".

"So I slipped and fell when a ran outside and have been asleep this whole time?!" "Which means this whole thing was just a dream"

"What was just a dream"

"EVERYTHING!" Hiccup grabbed at his hair tears threated to spill from his eyes. But it couldn't be it was all so real the food, the presents, the everything. The greatest memory he had had wasn't real.

"Gobber where's dad" hiccup asked struggling to keep his voice even.

"I don't know they can't find him anywhere" the moment hiccup was hit what do they mean they can't find him anywhere. How do you lose a seven-foot tall man with a bright red beard? Hiccup and Gobber sat together in the room for what seemed like an eternity.

Then "excuse me but is this the room of Hiccup haddock," asked a woman dressed in a dark police outfit with the pattern of melted snow on her shirt. Before hiccup could answer Gobber stood up.

"Yes can I help you" Gobber walked out in to the hallway and out of earshot. What was the police doing here what happened where's dad.

"Thank you and merry Christmas" Gobber said as he walked into the room. Through merry Christmas was not said with cheer and there was a somber look on his face.

"Hiccup the police came with news about your dad"

"What did she say," hiccup asked but he knew he didn't want to know"

"There's bin a car accident the driver next to him hit some black ice and slammed into him" Gobber stopped to take a breath

"Well where is he, is dad okay is he,"

"Hiccup he was pronounced D.O.S" What nonononono this couldn't be happening why was this happening. Where was the paradise from his dream why was it so far away now.

"They think he was driving from trade wind Blvd. Over by the thrift store they pulled this from the wreckage" Gobber then produced a box with normal seasons greeting wrapping with Santa Claus repeated all over it.

"I wonder what he could have gotten from the thrift store" Gobber asked but hiccup had already knew.

Thanks to all of you who read to the end of this store and merry christmas. So if you excuse me I'm now going to go the corner to cry my eyes out. Oh god why did i write something so sad whats wrong with me.


End file.
